A human face recognition system usually refers to a computer technology for performing identity authentication by analyzing and comparing visual feature information of a human face, and belongs to a scope of a biometric feature recognition technology. Compared with a conventional recognition manner of key recognition, radio frequency signal recognition, Bluetooth recognition and the like, a human face recognition system has the advantages of portability, low change rate and low loss rate.
However, along with popularization and application of a human face recognition system, more and more image counterfeiting attack methods successively appear. For example, a real photo of a user is counterfeited for attacking. These attack methods cause vulnerability and low security of a human face recognition system.